To Walk on One's Own Path
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a simple male who life is cage in a golden cage...extravagant but limited. For his whole life he has done thing by himself women to anything for him and will make his life easier. But, Naruto wants to be strong...to rise...to learn...to walk on his own path. He will meet dangers that will make men fear forever...but his dream to live his own terms is his choice.
1. Chapter 1

**_AK: Yo the new and perfected version of my Naruto in a female ruled world! Now I have diecide to break off from Nightmares Around Winter's _****The First Male Nin **_**and reallyfreakingnerdy's **_**The Elemental Casanova. **_**My Naruto is gifted as well not with Chakra or A male Sirin's voice…but with…I'll let you read to find out! **_

_**I hope you like it!**_

**Story start**

A young blonde boy who was wearing a neutral face, that reflected mild annoyance or boredom, could be seen walking down the street filled various shops. He was 4 feet 10 inches in height which was above average for a eleven year old boy. He had sky blue eyes and beautiful face that looked like it was carved by the angels themselves as many seems to say. (child Minato's face) His hair was short but straight, without any type of spikiness. He was wearing a white silk shirt, royal blue pant with simple blue sandals. Stopping momentarily and taking a glance upwards to the sky, he notices that it's in the middle of the early afternoon. "Hmm... guess I should better hurry and return home, before my mother's decide to have all available kunoichi start shaking down the whole village while looking for me."

He picks up the pace and starts heading towards direction his home is. He looks again at the majestically blue sky as the yellow sun made the slight color brighter than usual. As he walks, he can feel many stares directed at him. Some of them are filled with adoration, some with respect, some with anger, some with malice and some are filled with emotion that Naruto gets the feeling he shouldn't know or try to even understand yet. He ignores them all and instead focuses on getting home which can already be seen in the distance.

It's a big mansion that just screams nobility. A big, two storey building with a wide backyard for both relaxation and training purposes. It's clearly seen that the building itself is built from expensive materials and was designed by the finest architects. Such an expensive home only for a single family.

It didn't take him long to reach the doors of his home. He bows his head to the two kunoichi that are standing guard near the entrance. The kunoichi bow down as well and one of them quickly opens the door before Naruto can even reach for the door handle.

"Welcome back home Naruto-sama!" both of them say at the same time.

After Muttering a quick thank you, Naruto enters the building and stops. In his mind he starts debating if he should head straight to his room or go to the kitchen where he is bound to encounter some of his sisters. In the end, the need to fill his stomach with food had won the debate.

"Might as well get this thing over with. Sigh, I really don't feel like putting up with them right now." He whispered to himself.

With his next course of action decided he announced his return as quietly as he could. "Hey, I'm home. Sorry for taking so long. I was just taking a stroll through market section of Tsuki Alley and bought some model toys to -OUPFF!" Before he can finish the sentence, he suddenly got the wind knock out of his lungs when something hard collided with his chest and pushed him down to the floor. It didn't take long for him to recognizing familiar weights on him.

"Hey, Miyuki and Shiki. Guess you girls missed me huh?" he asked as he saw two ten year old girls with blond hair snuggling close to him. They were two, almost identical twins. Both had beautiful round faces with blue eyes and with whisker marks on both of sides of their cheeks. The only way to tell them apart is by looking at how they wear their hair.

Miyuki wore her hair into two long twin ponytails while Shiki let her hair down freely. **(they both basically look like Naruko just with different hair styles)**

Shiki rubs her head in onto the boy's chest, "Naruto-nii-kun~! I missed you so much!" She said excitedly. Naruto could have almost sworn that he felt her take a small whiff of his smell.

Miyuki adjusted herself to just hold on unto Naruto's right arm. "Mmm….. you took sooo long to return home onii-sama..." she said sleepily with half lidded eyes. "Just for that you have to give me a kiss to cheer me up." Without wasting any time she rushes for Naruto's lips. "Mmm... mnnhhh?" It was strange, Naruto's lips were supposed to be a little bigger than hers. She opens her eyes realizes she was kissing her twin! "Ah, GROSS!" she started to pretend to be throwing up.

Shiki did the same action and it didn't take them long to realize that Naruto was gone, "Naruto-Nii/Onii-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After escaping his two little sisters, Naruto went into the kitchen and heads for the refrigerator. 'Five Hundred ryo says that they went to my room. 'Naruto thinks to himself. Upon reaching and opening the fridge, he was only able to pull out a single bottle of water before he felt a pair of slender arms around wrap around his neck. "That you Tsuki?" he asked and in return got a light peck on the cheek from the said person.

"Bingo~! I missed you during my week long mission." Answered Tsuki. She has straight and shiny red hair with some blond hair at tips along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She has shown to have violet eyes. For a sixteen year old girl she is quite tall and has quite sizable breasts. One of Tsuki's most prominent physical features are her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. She presses her C-cup breasts on her young eleven year old brother. **(Think Saeko Busujima from High School of the Dead)**

Naruto sighs and removes himself from Tsuki tender embrace and said "Please stop doing that."

Naruto grabbed a pan and some vegetables as he went to the stove to make some stir fry. Tsuki took the opportunity to grab the pan and then started to rapidly cut the vegetables. "Tsuki, please stop, I can make my own food."

The older sister just smiles, "Nonsense, you just go and build your new toys and wait until the food is done." she shooed Naruto away as he sighs. He doesn't remember the last time he made his own food or if he made any of at all.

Naruto decides to go to his room which was on the second floor. He opens his door that had several locks on it. He sets up the locks again when he entered and looks around his room. It's a quite spacious room with a big bed right bellow the window in center of the room. On the left side of the room there is a big bookcase filled various fairy tail story books, magazines and some simple learning books. On the right side of the room there is a decent sized desk. There are some shelf's hanging on the wall above it. Near the door where he stands is a wardrobe filled with expensive clothing.

He takes out the package that had several small figurines. He bought from an old lady who used to be a samurai but has retired and as hobby to pass time, makes small figurines of armored warriors. She called them 'Sengoku Gundam's'. Quite a weird name, if you asked Naruto.

Naruto places them on one of the shelf's and then sits behind his desk. After taking a glance at the door to make sure it's locked and another glance at the window to make sure the drapes are closed, he switches on his desk lamp and takes a pencil that was on the desk. Opening fully one of desk's drawers, he uses the pencil to prod at something underneath the drawer. He finds a very small hole at base and pushes the pencil in it. This action lifts up a fake top base of the drawer revealing various hidden books. Books of history, encyclopedias, mathematics, engineering, biology, physics. What's really peculiar about these books is that they were written by various famous professors and doctors.

Now one might wonder, why does and eleven year old boy read scientific books meant for advanced students.

It's simple really. Because Naruto is not an average male child.

The era Naruto was born in is ruled by females. The reason for that again is simple. Only females can use chakra.

Chakra is type of energy that allows a person to accomplish incredible feats. Spit fireballs, raise walls of stone out the ground, create powerful waves from water, blow strong winds and bring down lightning from the sky.

All of these feats can only be performed by females who can gather and mold chakra. Then through various hand sign combinations, unleash the gathered chakra. This led to the creation of jutsu. But unfortunately, this is something males cannot do. Various studies showed that male for some reason can't gather or even mold chakra. The chakra reserves males have is only the bare minimum they need to survive and they can't be raised, no matter how one might try.

There are some speculations that the reason only women can use chakra properly is because the first person to use chakra was a female. The high priestess of six paths.

There are many legends that surround her. How she had godly control of over chakra and the incredible feats she performed in her life can became compared to global miracles. It was told, how she was the founder and the first teacher in the ways of chakra. Going down from one village to another, teaching many people how to use it. But no matter how hard she tried to make males use chakra, her efforts were for naught. The male body simply couldn't use chakra.

This led to a great shift in the global society. Since only women could use chakra, it led to females being the dominant gender of the human race.

Males still had their rights to freedom and free speech but they were completely pushed out of the military roles and highest rank positions like the daimyo. Now, most men are either workers, husbands, merchants, business owners or council members. Not that they are complaining thou. They get to stay safe at home while the females go off fighting.

Another notable event was the formation of clans who only consisted of females. The need for the clan's formations was because some females gained special genetic mutations called bloodlines which could only be passed on from mother to daughter. In the beginning, there was a big risk for the clans dying out since they couldn't expand their numbers properly. The reason for this was because when a male and female mate, there is 50% chance that the child born from their union will be a male who doesn't have the genetic mutation and 50% girl who has it. Fortunately, the medical branch of kunoichi managed to create a special jutsu that allows females to temporary gain male genitals.

This jutsu allowed a union between two women to happen. I child born from this union is 99% guaranteed to be a girl. And so, the clans flourished because of this.

Now we come back to the present. Society hasn't really changed since then but at times there were some anomalies. It mostly when by a rare occurrence a boy is born from a union between two females. Medical tests showed that these rare children didn't have anything out of ordinary about them. They were simple males who couldn't use chakra like the rest.

Usually when a male child is born from such a union, it is given away to an orphanage but Naruto was a special case.

Naruto was also an anomaly that was born from two females but instead of giving him away, his mothers decided to keep him instead. Despite being a male, Naruto's family showed nothing but love and kindness. Many times even too much of it.

But what many don't know is that unlike other male children, Naruto was born with an IQ 348 and with a photographic memory. He discovered this by accident, when he found a paper that had an IQ test meant for Nara clan women. Upon this discovery, Naruto has thrown himself into to the books to gain as much knowledge as possible….. or would have if not for one problem. His family.

While Naruto loves his family to death, it annoys him how they often dismiss his wishes and simply continue to pamper him in their own ways.

Since his life's very first days everything was done for him.

His food, his clothes, his wellbeing, everything was taking care off for him. Not once in his life Naruto had done any hard work. When he tries to run for a shop, a random kunoichi picks him up and carries him there, when he tries to lift something heavy, again, a random females runs up lifts it for him.

There are always about four kunoichi that guard him from the shadows when he's outside the house.

It's only through long pervasion that he managed to convince his mothers and sisters to at least let him go to the toilet by himself and let him take his own baths. (Although they still manage to sneak in to his bath time)

Naruto even stopped counting on how many times they have taken away his books about science that he managed to buy at times. They say he doesn't need such things. To them, all Naruto needs to do is let them pamper him….. And that's all. Everything will be taken care for him, all he needs to do is just stand and be pretty.

As the years went by, more and more Naruto felt that he is becoming a prisoner of this kind of life. Like bird imprisoned in a golden cage.

And so it came how our young hero started hiding his books like the one he is reading now about physics. After reading through some chapters he hears someone knocking on his door.

"Damn it, and I was just to get to the good part." says the blond boy. He quickly puts the book back into the drawer and places the fake base cover back on.

Naruto then heard the person knocking on his door again, "Uh crap, coming!" he said as scrambles to make himself presentable so nothing would look out of ordinary.

He opens the door to see a beautiful girl stand before him. She was his older sister Suri. She had quite distinct looks as some of her hair covered the right side of her face. (Think Lucy from Elfen Lied) Her lips formed a small, almost invisible smile upon seeing her brother and spoke. "Brother, dinner is ready, we need to go to the kitchen and eat."

She grabs her young brother's hand and led him down there where his whole family was gathered and were only waiting for him to come.

He was seated at the table by his sister who then proceeded to seat herself on his right. Naruto took a quick glance around his family of eights females.

Starting from his left, the first girl was Tsuki. She gave him a brief glance and winked at him. She was one his four older sisters. Tsuki and Suri are fraternal twins and are older than him by five years. Both of them just recently became jounin and gained quite a lot of fame. Tsuki was called the "Berzerk Swordswoman" because of her brutal but effective kenjutsu skills with a katana and is A-rank in bingo books.

Suri was called the "The Invisible Hands of Death" because of her Uzumaki bloodline mutation. Instead of producing regular chakra chains like the rest of the rest of her sisters, her chains turn into invisible, spectral hands that can tear almost everything apart. She is also A-rank in bingo books.

Next to Tsuki were seated his two other older sisters, who are also fraternal twins and they are older than him by seven years. The first one was Ruka. Her body is very matured and beautiful. What's really unique about her is that she has deep red eyes that matched equally loose, deep hair. (**Think Inner Moka from Rosario Vampire) **She wore an anbu uniform because not long ago she became an anbu captain and may soon even become their commander. In the bingo books she is named "The Bloody Fist" and is S-rank. Her fists and kicks are so powerful that it won't be long till she surpasses Tsunade herself.

Next to Ruka was her fraternal twin Kaede. She had long, wavy, pale blonde hair that parted down the middle, which she wore loose. She had silver eyes unlike the other Uzumakis and Namikazes, and wore the standard Anbu uniform. (**Teresa from Claymore for her looks.) **Like Ruka she only recently became an anbu captain and like Ruka has a lot of potential to become the next anbu commander. But her goal is to become the next Hokage. In bingo books she referred to as "Kaede the Faint Smile" and is S-rank. She is so fast that she deemed to be almost as fast one of her mothers, "The Yellow Flash" and instead of using a wakizashi or a katana, she use big a claymore. Because of her speed and incredible sword skills, the few that manage to survive their encounters with her, say that the last thing someone sees of her is one of her rare, faint smiles.

Now, sitting across from Naruto were his two mothers. First one was Minako (the farther), a beautiful woman with short, spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of her face. Beautiful, sky blue eyes with pink lips, beautiful body with big d-cup breasts. She is the Hokage of the village in the leafs and the only kunoichi to achieve the SS-rank in bingo books since Mara Uchiha and Hirya Senju. In the bingo books she is named the legendary "Yellow Flash", the fastest Kunoichi alive.

Next to her set Naruto's other mother, Kushina. (birth mother). For a woman who gave birth to seven children she is quite beautiful. She has a slender, but very feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She is a powerful kunoichi and is S-rank in bingo books; name "The Red Death". Her skills in sealing, kenjustu and her clan's bloodline are top notch. Another known fact was that she used to be a jinchuriki.

While she is still a in the kunoichi ranks, she rarely takes on any missions as she prefers to be more at home now and take care of her children.

Finally Naruto takes a glance at his younger by one year twin sisters Miyuki and Shiki. If wasn't for their different hair styles and personalities, Naruto wouldn't be able to tell them apart. While Shiki is more of an eccentric girl that is on sugar rush most of the time. She's always bouncing all over the house and often likes to prank people. Miyuki, on the other hand, is more cool headed, preferring to think things over more before rushing into something (the only exception for that is Naruto). The things that they are most known for is their extreme affection for Naruto and that they are both hosts for different parts of Kyuubi.

They became the bijuu's hosts when one dark night ten years ago, a masked woman released Kyuubi from Kushina who was weakened from giving birth to Miyuki and Shiki. Thanks Minako's quick tactical thinking, she managed to defeat the masked woman who upon her defeat still managed to escape. Then Minako went on to battle the mighty bijuu, but the it was too powerful for her so she instead decided to seal into her newborn twin daughters, but before she could perform the sealing, the previous Hokage, Hiriza, knocked out Minako and performed the sealing herself. Hiriza had split the Kyuubi into Yin and Yang chakra. She sealed the Yin into Miyuki while Yang was sealed into Shiki.

When Minako woke up, she was in the hospital with her wife and all of her children were safe and sound.

The next day she announced Miyuki and Shiki being the new hosts of the Kyuubi and made sure to remind her people that her daughters are jailors of the Kyuubi and not the other way around.

Most of people believed her and both of the girls were treated like heroes, but there were some male civilians who didn't believe that and during the twin's birthday, tried to organize a "fox hunt", but before the group could march out, they were spotted by a patrolling chunin who called in some more kunoichi to deal with the haters.

The "fox hunting" group was brutally executed to show other hidden haters of what will await them if they tried hurting the twin Jinchuriki. Needless to say, since then, no one even dared to look at the twins girls the wrong way. As years went by, people have adapted and grown to like the twin girls.

After finishing looking over his sisters, Naruto heard his birth mother Kushina say something to him.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" asked Naruto politely.

Kushina smiled at him and answered "You should eat your food honey, before it gets cold."

Looking around the table Naruto sees that everyone else is already eating so without a second thought he began eating as well. When he finishes, he picks up his plate and is about to go wash it but is stopped when his big sister Ruka stands up takes his plates away from him. "Don't worry little brother, I'll wash the plates, you go on and play." She says while giving him a small smile.

Naruto of course wants to protest but instead just sighs mentally and instead gives her a quick "Thanks". He then proceeds to leave the kitchen. He knows that once his sister says she's gonna do something for him, you can't talk her out of it. He goes back to his room and sits on his bed.

He hates it.

He hates really it how every single action was done for him. His mothers and sisters often think he'll break from slightest sight of violence. He hates it, that in their eyes he looks a glass doll that needs constant protection and has to be always taken care or it will break.

He remembers when one time he hurt his knee a little. Just a slight bruise, barely even noticeable. But to them it looked like he had broken his leg and rushed him quickly to the hospital. Since then he was always taken to the hospital for every small injury he ever received.

After sitting on his bed for a while, he hears Minako saying that she's going to her room to take a nap. He stands up and heads for her room as he remembers how he needs to talk with her about something.

He reaches his parents room; he instantly blushes when he sees his mother wearing only lingerie and stockings.

Naruto starts quickly saying "For kami's sake mom, put on some clothes! I need to talk to you and I can't do it with you looking like that!" He closes his eyes as he hears his mother giggling.

Minako walks over to her son and hugs him, much to his displeasure. "Aww well aren't cute blushing like that. So, what do you want to talk about my son?"

Naruto breaks the physical contact and sighs, before he quickly composes himself. "I wanted to ask if I could go to the new war museum that just recently opened. I also saw a poster of a tour group that is looking for people who want to join them on their excursion trip around the fire country. So I wanted to ask If could go with them as well."

Minako sighs as she led Naruto to her bed. "Honey, listen to me, stop trying to associate yourself to with such dangerous things. Konoha war museum is not for children like you. It's a scary place and if you're not careful, you could hurt yourself there and no touring trips with strangers. They could be bad people for all you know. Do you have any idea how dangerous the world is outside the city's walls? There are bandits and some scary kunoichi who would not hesitate to hurt you. If something were happen to you, all off the family would be very sad. Mama wants to see her baby boy playing with his toys instead and when he grows up to marry someone." She explains, hoping that her son would get over his rebellious phase soon.

Naruto trembles in anger, "...but..." he whispers but Minako cuts him off.

"I know it may sound unfair but you need to trust you mommy on this. She has been all over the world and has seen many bad things happen out there. So just listen to what you are said and be a good boy." She says.

Naruto looks down, his eyes being shadowed by his hair bangs. "Then can I at least go to the library to pick up some books."

"As long as you stay away from the adult, academy and kunoichi sections of the library. You know how mommy doesn't like when you try filling your head with bad and unneeded stuff. Do you understand that sweetie?" ask Minako while hugging Naruto and placing her head on top of his.

Naruto begins to tremble even more but after few moments stops and says in a low and dejected voice "I understand."

Minako than lets go of Naruto and kisses him on the head. "Now that's a good boy now run along as mommy wants to rest a little."

Naruto leaves parents room and walks back to his own room. He kept his head down the entire time. Once he entered his room, he went straight for his bed and lay down. The locks on the door, which are meant, keep his sisters from the sneaking in at night, completely forgotten.

'Why?' he thinks. 'Why? ', 'why don't they let me do anything? My family, no, every single female in the village thinks that I'm some fragile thing. Always fussing all about tiniest little problems about me. Everywhere I go, it's always the same. The males, for some reason, alienate me leaving me no other choice but to talk to the females. My family doesn't even allow me to enter a regular school for civilians, for kami's sake.'

Few minutes pass, Naruto gets up and walk over his to desk and takes a seat. 'Is me trying to learn something really that big of an issue? Is me trying to experience something new really that bad of thing?'

He is stopped for contemplating any more on this when he hears someone entering his room. He turns around and sees that it's his big sister, Ruka. He is about to ask what she wants but is stopped when he sees her moving towards him and becomes really surprised when she hugs him all of a sudden and places his head into her generous bosom.

Naruto starts blushing madly. "W…w…wh…wha…what are you…"

He is cut off from continuing his sentence when he feels his sister applying a little more pressure to the hug and it starts to hurt a little.

"I heard what you and mom where talking about." The way she said those words without any trace of emotion froze Naruto in place.

"I really hope you will grow out of your rebellious stage soon my dear little brother." She continued. "You know how your big sister gets upset when she hears you saying such things."

Naruto breaks out into cold sweat.

"So I think I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear anything that was said back there and you are never going to speak of those things ever again, right?" She says those words while running her hand through his hair.

Naruto, still frozen stiff and sweating says a silent "yes".

"Good, also, the circus is arriving tomorrow so the whole family is going. You're going as well, right?"

She continues speaking when she hears another silent yes. "That's good. Now, take bath and after it go to bed, you need to rest for tomorrow."

After again hearing another yes, she let's go of him and kisses him on the forehead. "What a good little brother we have."

When she finishes saying those final words, she turns around and leaves his room with quite footsteps befitting for an Anbu, closing the door behind her.

When she left, Naruto released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He sits back again behind his table and starts thinking. 'This can't go on. I don't want to grow up becoming a retarded puppy that does everything he is said.'

Naruto than looks through the window at the setting sun. 'I need leave soon, before it's too late.'

_**Chapter end.**_

_**AK: Well? Good I hope so…this is harem with some twist and turns. But don't expect lemons until AFTER Satsuki retrieval arc I got a lot of things plan out until lemony goodness. Now, I not telling the harems anymore going to make you all stay on your toes but you all more than welcome to convince me in your reviews and perhaps I'll listen ja ne and Have A Nice Wheeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AK: Hey everyone. Since you guys reviewed a lot for this story I decided to make another chapter! Anyway not to bore you anymore I'm just going to answer some Questions. _

_WolfsDeath: the harem is huge more then ten harem members good enough? _

_NaruHinaLover20:_

_**Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock: Yeah, I had a lot of fights too. In fact a lot of students from other schools wanted a piece of me and I beat them all. But I stop last year but I still have my gang that still thinks I'm their boss...sigh good times. Hope you continue to like and reviews this story. **_

_**RokuAnsatsu: Originally I wanted to make a 00 Gundam/IS machine for Naruto. Ya know? But to overkill and decide not to. Though I still have my drawing of Naruto's Lockon Stratos Armour. **_

_**Soundion: Well, I'm trying to have most Konoha women out as possible. You know, First male shinobi and Elemental Casanova have them. So I decided to break off Konoha as much as possible. But still I'm going to show them a lot. Second question: Naruto will not be dark mostly Neutrally Justice.**_

_**Dregus: couldn't put it better myself! Hope you review and read this!**_

_**The German City:I have but won't tell! **_

_**reallyfreakingnerdy: Wow, I'm honored by your praise and I hope you will enjoy this!**_

_**Volos: No chakra in this fic for Naruto but something more interesting. Like I said to RokuAnsatsu I wanted to but didn't go in the end.**_

_**Well, that's enough of that and on with the story! **_

"Hmmm..." Naruto stirs around in his bed trying to get rid of this unnatural heat. He finally decided remove the bed sheets to try and cool himself off. He first tries to move his right arm but for some reason it was not responding, he then tries moving his left arm only to find out that it was also not responding. His eyes comically shot wide open when he realizes why it was so hot and why his hands couldn't move.

He looks to his sides and sees two girls laying on his arms, using them as pillows. "Oh god...my locks...I'm an idiot." He had totally forgotten about the locks after Ruka gave him the scare of his life.

Shiki snuggles her body closer to Naruto, "Hmm...more rough...harder" she sleep talks as she moves her lower body suggestively.

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "She is dreaming about training…. again?" He whispers but realizes too late what mistake he made.

Shiki woke up along with Miyuki who also has awoken to the dreamy voice of their older brother. The calmer of the twins smiles sweetly at Naruto as she blushes, "Onii-sama! You finally let us sleep with you again!"

Shiki licks her lips seeing her brother trying to lift his arms but is falling to do since the blood flow was cut off. "Time for our three-way good morning kiss!"

Both twins close their eyes as they lean in to kiss Naruto on the lips…. only to feel... each others again! Shiki opens her eyes as realizes this first and pushes Miyuki off! "Ah, gross! Seriously, how does he do it?! And this time we were even on top of him!"

"Eh… whatever, there still gonna be plenty of chances later, now let's go to the kitchen to make a romantic breakfast!" says Miyuki going into her 'Onii-sama mode'. Both girls jump out of the bed and rush downstairs.

After few moments pass, Naruto comes out of the closet smiling at his ability to run away from the terror twins. "Hmph, that will always be a secret my little sisters." Naruto turns around to face his closet and sees a lot of extravagant clothing fit for princes and noblemen. These are Naruto's only clothes, in fact, these are his CASUAL clothes. Kimono's, suits, silk shirts, pants, and many other expensive clothes. Naruto hates wearing them, they always makes him feel like a target for attention and would be kidnappers. Not only many of clothes are frail and can tear easily, the sleeves are much longer than they are suppose to be and dangle from his arms.

His mothers think it's cute.

But still, he remembers his thoughts from yesterday, the main thing right now is that...he needs to leave Konoha as soon as possible. He's almost under constant watch by Anbu, can never cook his food, and is forced by his family to limit his intelligence and curiosity, so escaping from here will be quite hard.

Naruto enters the bathroom and fills the bathtub with warm water. He needs to become independent or less he'll never be able to fulfill his dreams let alone escape from mothers reach. Even his sisters can control him by using fear when needed and their strength.

He hears the door to the bathroom open to show Suri and Tsuki walk in with nothing but bath towels around their naked forms. "Oh what's this? Hey, Suri, it seems that our little brother wants to take a bath with his big sisters."

Naruto blushes immensely when his eyes focus on their breasts, which were both perfect C-cup perky creamy mountains . But the genius child shook his lust for them out of his head, 'They're my sisters for kami's sake! It's wrong to think like that, stupid hormones!' he thought as he shook his head again. "No, I promised Ruka that I will wash myself before we go to the circus."

Suri nods as she already had entered the bathtub and sighs in relaxation. She looks at Naruto with begging eyes to join her. Out of all the family members she is the weakest in mental health, she has a split personality disorder. Whenever she came back home, she isolated herself from everyone save for Tsuki and almost never spoke, even to her twin. She also has sadistic darker side when she's out on the field. She tortures her enemies and even in rare cases, her comrades, if they're unlucky enough to get in her way. But when Naruto was born, Suri became docile and for the first seven years of his life shared a room with him and took care of him before Kushina semi-retired.

"Can you wash my back...onegai...?" she asks with such an innocent voice that would make even the most hardest trained kunoichi's heart melt.

Naruto gulps as he tries to keep his emotions from reaching certain places.

XXXXXXXXXX

After having the most embarrassing moment of his life, Naruto was squeaky clean and practically shining. The blonde trembles slightly after remembering Tsuki's 'special washing service'. He never thought that he will be afraid of another sister of his and this time for completely different reasons. Right now, him and his family are standing outside in front of a huge tent waiting for their circus tickets.

Naruto was reading 'Aeolia Schenberg: Quentum Science'. It was a book given to him as a birthday present by Kaede (in secret of course). She even provided him with a fake cover for the book. Naruto smiles with joy as he reaches the 67th chapter, 'Quan[T] Chakra Reactor System and it's flaws' as he starts reading, he hears whispered voices around him.

"Hey check it out, the boy toy came here!" a male whispered rather loudly.

Naruto slightly lowers the book but only so it would look like he was reading from the top.

"Tch! Great, now every female will bend over for him." says the male's companion who was also a male.

"Dammit, I just wanted to see the acts without some stupid brat messing with my fun!" another male voice came from a different direction.

Naruto hears how every male in the vicinity insult him and look at him with hated.

"Hey, hey look! Isn't that cutie Naruto?!" a girls voice was heard this time.

"EEK! I didn't know he was coming! I would have bought some candy for him."

"But his sisters are with him. That means that they won't share him with us. Moohhh, that sucks!"

"Maybe we'll get to see him after the show!"

Naruto eyes went back to his book. He was tired of how men hated him and insulted when women were overly affectionate with him. He wanted to meets someone that was friendly with him instead of hating his very existence or almost kissing the ground that he walks.

He felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck so he hastily closes his favorite book. He looks back to see Tsuki with ticket in her mouth. "Got your ticket. You have to kiss me to get it."

Naruto got out of her suggestive lock and took his ticket by using his hands. "Let's just go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't impressed with the show. The acrobats were not really that daring from Naruto's prospective, the clowns were just awful in humorous entertainment and some of them even scare him. He really just wants to stand up and leave.

Before he can think anymore on the matter, the lights suddenly dim in the tent. Naruto looks at the arena and sees a lone woman standing in the center. She is wearing a blue full body spandex with her hands and head being the only body parts that are not covered. The spandex itself was decorated with pictures of golden dragons. She has c-cup breasts but they could be bigger as it's hard to tell because of how the body suit is hugging her frame tightly. Shifting his gaze to her head he sees that she is wearing a mask. One side of the mask was happy while the other was crying with her mouth and eyes being the only thing visible but he couldn't tell what color they were. She also has long midnight blue hair tide into a single ponytail. Another thing Naruto notices is that she's holding two scimitars, one in each hand.

Taking a deep bow the woman begins dancing while swinging her swords with masterful skill. She would at times be fast, at times she would slow down, performing various acrobatic maneuvers while still handling her swords with incredible precision.

The woman then shocks Naruto by jumping and landing right in front of him. She reaches behind her back and gives him a mask similar to hers. She then gives him a peck on the cheek and jumps back to the arena...however, Naruto notices something... he could have sworn that her eyes were red.

Naruto takes a look around and sees that all of his siblings were entranced by the show and his mothers were snuggling to each other, whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Without hesitation he stands up and quietly leaves. "Sigh, how can anyone be so enthralled like this?"

He left the main tent and walks for a bit, "*sight*... Why can't I just have a normal life…... huh?"

Naruto sees another tent but this one was smaller than the previous one. After making sure that nobody was around to stop him he enters to see a depressing sight. Animals in cages with lifeless expressions on their faces. They take a short glance at Naruto before they went back to sleep. Naruto smiles gently as he grabs some of the feed that was nearby and gave it to each animal.

"You guys know how it feels, right? To be forced to do what your masters tell you? I know how that goes...I can't do anything to the point of almost being coddled to death." A lion, from a pack of four, walks up to her cage bars and licks Naruto's face. "Hmph, thanks for that."

"I have to go now, before my mothers and sisters start looking for me." he patted the large feline one last time before he left.

The child went back to his family in time to witness the climax of the show. Kaede holds Naruto's hand as he wormed his way next to her seat.

After the show ended, the family was slowly walking home.

Naruto continues reading his book until he reaches the last chapter 'How to make quick calculations for any occasion.' Kushina moves her head over his shoulder. "Honey, are you okay? You were reading that book all day." she was about to take it but Naruto gave her a pouting look.

"It's about a mother and son finally being able to find one another and live happily ever after." he says making his birth mother blush in embarrassment. As they reach home, Naruto quickly went to his room and looks at the last page..."Dreams cannot be done by others besides the one who dreamt them. Work hard and never be afraid of the obstacles in your ways." Naruto recited the last sentence. "Aeolia Schenberg...A scientist, scholar, and philosopher."

Naruto looks outside the window to see a bird stuck in cage not far from his house. "Poor thing...huh?" The boy is shocked when the bird suddenly flies up till it reaches the ceiling of the cage….. but the bird doesn't stop there as it continues flapping it's wings and actually lifts the entire cage with him. The bird flies higher and higher until stops. The cage fell and broke apart from the impact when it hit the ground. "No way..." The bird then flew out of the wooden rubble, right in front his window as if to say hello before flying over the wall of Konoha.

Naruto couldn't believe it. A caged bird found a way to become free! Such a small bird but with such big will to be free. Naruto looks at the last page of his book and nods in determination. "Now...it's my turn to be free."

For the first time in a long while, Naruto's brain was working almost at the speed of light, thinking of the best way to escape and how. It only took him a few moments to remember about the circus brochure, how in it was written that the circus will only be staying for one day and it will be leaving soon.

He quickly rushes to prepare. From his closet, he picks out clothes that look at least a little more casual and won't draw in attention too quick.

After finishing picking out clothes, he goes to his desk and opens one of the smaller drawers in which a big wad of cash is laying. He collected all that money from the times his mothers gave him pocket-money for his own uses. He didn't really spend any of it as stores gave him stuff for free, well except for the stores that were run by males.

He then quietly went downstairs and sees that most of his family is in the living room watching TV. (those are really quite expensive and only the riches people could afford them) He sees that they are laughing at some funny show and are not paying attention to their surroundings. Good. He sneaks into the kitchen and raids for food that won't expire to quickly as well some water bottles.

Going back to his room he puts his clothes, money and food into a backpack that he got as a present.

Naruto then himself dresses in clothes that would allow more maximum mobility. Doing a quick mental list of what he needs to be done, he thinks on how he needs to buy himself a little more time if his sisters walk into his room too early. He takes out more clothes from the closet and places them under his bed sheets, shaping them to resemble his body form. "Alright, this should buy me sometime."

He puts on his backpack, sets the locks on his door and opens the window. He checks to see if anybody is outside at the garden. When he sees it's all clear, he closes the window behind him and jumps into the nearby bushes.

Silently walking out of the bushes with only few scratches on his clothes, he goes to the shed that holds gardening tools. He drags out a ladder tall enough for him to use it to get over the garden wall. When he got on top of the wall, he first drops his backpack over then he carefully jumps off himself. "Alright, the guards will come in a few minutes so I can't dilly dally."

He runs to the only way for him to escape...the circus… while sticking close to the back alleys and stopping at times to make sure nobody sees him. It was his luck that it was already in the evening and the streets were almost empty expect for few store owners who are closing their shops for the day.

It didn't take him long to reach the circus tents and sneak into the tent that held all the caged animals. Thanks to his still young frame, he was able to slip through cage bars and into the lion's cage.

The four lions in it notice him but instead of being aggressive, they curiously walk up to Naruto and sniff him a little. Naruto takes out some raw meat that he got from the kitchen and gave it to the lions.

After finishing their meal the lions became friendly with Naruto and allowed him to pet them and sit next to them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruka came into her little brother's room at midnight (she pick locked the door) while only wearing her bra, panties and a silver transparent night nightgown . It was lightly raining outside the window but it won't be long till it will start pouring harder.

"Naruto? Are you asleep?" she waits for a bit but doesn't hear her beloved brother reply.

"Listen...I'm sorry that I was a bit mean yesterday but I love you too much to see you get hurt. But...if you're still mad... I know something that'll make us both feel very good." Her hand trails downward to the sheets, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle as I can be, you can just leave it aaaaaall to me, oh… and try not to resist….. or it might be painful instead." Her hand kept trailing along the sheets until it reached Naruto's form and then she stops. She felt something soft rather than hard under them. She jumps off the bed, grabbing the sheets and ripping them off. The sight that greets her is Naruto's clothes arranged to resemble his body shape!

"Oh God! Where's my little brother!?" she yelled as the rest of the sisters came in after hearing her.

"What's wrong?!" they all ask but quickly gasp when they realize that Naruto wasn't present in his room.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has ran away from home!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiles as the circus caravan has already made some distance from the gates of Konoha. He hummed silently as the four lions lay around him, giving him warm and comfort while he pets them. "Tomorrow...I'm going to walk on my own path to happiness!"

_**AK: Naruto is finally gone! Now there will be a small timeskip after Naruto left so brace yourselves! anyway next chapter shows how his intelligence has help him become...welll just and if you guys review I will work faster on this on my honor! **_

_**Ja ne, and have a nice wheee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ak: Yo, new chapter please give me more reviews for longer chapters! Well, don't keep you guys waiting so enjoy! Oh, sorry but Q and A time!_

_Dregus: Heh yup, tune in to found out!_

_Lu Bane aka the Adm. Thundercock: Yup just...creepy man! The Lions will have big part later. _

_SilverShadow904: Thanks for the review, and if you want send more of that idea I might do a crossover on that._

_Soundion: You have no idea! This chapter you'll definitely love!_

_eniox27: Yup, one more day and he could be a tainted broken doll...scary on what MAY happen huh?_

_bcsclaymore: Read and found out! _

_Jarjakle: That idea is intriguing but remember Naruto has NO CHAKRA and I'm keeping it as logically close to terms of technology since the manga hasn't really explain where in terms of level of technology they have. And as for the harem you'll be happily surprised. _

_Oblivions Boatman: Sadly, no minor Gundam crossover but fear not possibly a Naruto X 00 Gundam idea with Nena, Wang Liu Mei, Sumeragi, female Tieria._

_**(Guest) Tiger: hmm... Maybe if I had some help on the idea maybe. **_

_**Sabaku Ookami: Haha, I know huh? Jusy read this to be stun even further. **_

_**REVANOFSITHLORD: To quote Boone from Fallout New Vegas...No...**_

_**NOW,Enjoy**_

It's been 4 weeks since Naruto left Konoha and now he can honestly admit…. THAT HE'S LOST!

Even with his mighty intellect, in haste to leave Konoha he forgot to take with him the most important item key to his survival… A MAP!

After rainy week of travel with the circus carnival, he decided that it was time split off. This decision was mostly made because he was close to being caught during the trip.

After only first two days of travel, the caravan was stopped. Despite really wanting to know the reason for it he chose to remain in the cage with the four lionesses. It turned out to be the right choice.

Not long after the caravan was stopped, about a dozen of kunoichi entered the big wagon that he was hiding in. What made the situation even worse was that half of those kunoichi were from the Inuzuka clan along with their dog partners. Naruto knew if at least one of the dogs manages to make a tiny sniff of his smell it's all over.

Cage after cage the dog partners were sniffing everything while the kunoichi were inspecting every corner of the wagon. That continued until the last cage was left, the one he was hiding in. Acting quickly Naruto used the same tactic he used to get past Konoha's gate check point. He made all of the four lionesses lay down close to one another while he himself laid down in between them. Thanks to the large bodies of the felines, Naruto was completely hidden from the kunoichi view.

When the dogs started sniffing cage, Naruto slowed down his breathing as much as possible to avoid his breath from getting smelled. When the dogs tried to enter the cage itself the lionesses started growling furiously, baring their long and powerful fangs at the dogs.

Now, while dogs from Inuzuka clan are quite brave, they are not brave enough to anger caged lions, especially when the said lions are female who can become even more ferocious when angered. The kunoichi decided to not risk their partners becoming lunch for the mighty beasts and called them off. Naruto was grateful for that. If the dogs had come any closer they would have been able to smell him, but from the longer distance only the overpowering scent of felines lingered.

He remained hidden from view for a full hour until he felt the caravan moving again, signifying that the inspection is over. After this close call, he decided to leave the caravan after it stopped raining.

After five days, the rain finally stopped and Naruto left the circus caravan. Since then Naruto had been traveling none-stop for three weeks using only rarely used dirt paths, sticking towards the north-east direction.

Despite his determination to leave Fire Country as soon as possible, the progress he made was less than satisfying. But that's to be expected from a child who has done almost no physical labor his entire life. He often had to take short breaks to catch his breath as traveling on rough roads by foot is not easy.

Another major problem is that Naruto is running low on food and water. Three weeks of travel and with no civilization or even a river in sight, he is in danger of dying from starvation, if exhaustion from traveling on foot doesn't kill him first.

This sad situation could have been avoided if had thought things through more…. or at least if hadn't forgotten to take a map with him.

Presently Naruto is walking down a stone road but is on his last legs. Each step he takes feels more painful than the previous one.

Finally Naruto can't take it anymore and collapses.

….

"Ugh..." Naruto groans in pain.

"*Gasp* Ribbons! There's a kid over here!" a woman's voice can be heard not far from where Naruto is laying.

"Dammit, Anew, get him over to our home!" A soft but stern male voice answers.

"But, grandpa told us-" Anew tried to reason but was cut off.

"Dammit, don't you see that this child is in pain?! If we don't bring him home now he could die!" Ribbons yelled as the blonde boy felt someone pick him up and start carrying him.

"Oh alright, but you have to take responsibility for anything that grandpa might get upset about." Anew responded as she ran. Naruto silently thanks these two kind folks for saving him.

XXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE, KONOHA

XXXXXXXXXX

Minako was crying in her office while looking at a picture of Naruto. The picture was taken from when the whole family went on picnic at the park. Naruto was wearing long shorts and a white and black jacket with the sleeves extended so they could dangle. Ahh~ he looks so adorable...so innocent and pure.

Why? Why did he leave? He had everything that anyone could ever imagine. A very loving family, a home where he doesn't have to lift a finger as everything is done for him and not to mention the huge amount of expensive clothes and toys that were bought for him every month.

Why would he run away from that perfect life? She plays with the photo as she lets more tears stain her paperwork but she didn't care about that, her son had left four weeks ago and it still felt like it was only yesterday.

She knows that the siblings took it worse especially Suri. The poor girl had a mental breakdown and was forced to be restrained by both of her mother's, older sisters, and her fraternal twin. Even right now she was in the hospital, locked in her special room in case if her second personality Rusi took control. The room was filled with various seals that constantly drain chakra from the victim. They are often used in prison cells or in Suri's case, timeout room.

Her fraternal twin wasn't far from losing it as well. Ever since Naruto ran away, she has been more easily angered and been extremely violent with her teammates during training sessions.

Miyuki and Shiki were devastated by this information so much that they haven't left their rooms since the next morning. Her wife left their meals outside of their door but they only ate one out of the three meals. Shiki lost her eccentric attitude along with her smile. She became very stoic. There is a constant look of lost in her eyes along with a sleepy demeanor. Miyuki has become what her name means... snow. She has become very cold to almost everyone. She rarely smiles and even when she does, it gives anyone she smiling at deep chills. Her glares are so cold that even the "Ice Queen" Kurenai is afraid of them.

The eldest fraternal twins were the second worst...Ruka... Minako grips her kunai tightly to lessen her anger. Her eldest daughter told her and Kushina about he she tried to show some "tough love" to her own little brother. Ruka told her that she overheard what she and Naruto spoke the day before they went to the circus. She wanted to make Naruto realize that if he wasn't going to listen, then she was going to more take more "serious" actions to make him listen.

Minako simply lost it and slapped Ruka...hard. She screamed at her, saying that the reason they never gave away their beloved member of the family to the orphanage was so he could never be hurt or be afraid. The very same day Minako made a decision as mother and the leader of the village to force her daughter on a break until she realizes the severity of her mistakes.

The Yellow Flash was mostly worried about Kaede...she was normal as ever and did everything as if Naruto never left. Thou she did have some trouble at home when focusing on conversations or when cooking. Minako fears that Kaede might be suppressing her pain too much and at any given time it could explode and lash out to those that are closest to her at that time.

Minako looks at her photo again...and opens the back of the picture frame. She pulls hidden photo of where Naruto was naked with her taking a bath. She looks and laughs lightly at the scene of an embarrass Naruto being washed by a laughing Minako. She remembers how he tried to get away from her only to slip and fall back into the bathtub.

She would always look at this picture whenever she felt down or whenever she had a stressful day. This photo never failed to bring a smile to her face.

The picture also reminded her of the day Naruto was born, how she held him for the very first time. His small body looked so beautiful, so fragile that it felt like if she wasn't careful enough, it would break into small pieces of glass. His short blond hair looked like it was made out of pure gold. His eyes, those sky blue eyes gleamed with nothing but innocence and curiosity. To her, Naruto looked he was God's greatest creation.

Minako frowns remembering how the nurse tried to him away from her. She knew the nurse was going place Naruto in the orphanage, it's how things went for long time. If male is born from a union between two females, he is to be discarded as male children in a Kunoichi family are practically useless. But….. but…. Minako couldn't….. she simply couldn't let them take away Naruto, he was her son… he was hers dammit!

The nurse told that it would be for the best but Minako refused to listen. She was not giving up Naruto. The nurse got the message and backed off, she really didn't want to get on the bad side of Konoha's Hokage.

The next day Minako and Kushina returned home along with Naruto. The very same day she and Kushina had a long discussion about Naruto's future. They knew that keeping Naruto would put his life into a lot of danger. Being famous throughout elemental nations is a like a double edge sword. After the third Kunoichi War, Minako gained a lot of enemies, especially among Iwa. While Onoka, the Tsuchikage of Iwakagure, long has forgotten her revenge for Minako, there are still many of Iwa kunoichi who haven't and want to see her hanged. There are also many other rouge kunoichi who wouldn't mind becoming famous by slaying her. Naruto is a male who can't use chakra, which means he can't defend himself from any of them and was an easy target.

Minako and Kushina decided that in order to keep their most precious treasure safe, Naruto wouldn't be allowed to leave the safety of Konoha walls. They had to be prepared to everything and anything to ensure that Naruto never got hurt…. even if they have to lock him in the house and forever ban him from leaving it.

To some it may seem a bit too excessive and even out right fanatical, but he was her son, he belongs to her so it's in her right to decide what's best for him. She knows that in time Naruto would understand.

For eleven years it was a like a dream to her. Her son with each passing year grew more handsome and her whole family was happy but now….

Why…..why….. WHY DID HE LEAVE!?

She has to... no … she WILL find him and bring him back! Nothing will ever tear him away from her ever again!

XXXXXXXXXX

Suri was in her timeout room sitting in the corner, hugging her legs close to her chest as she rocks back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

He simply couldn't be gone...he promised that he would always be there for his big sister. HE PROMISED! She held her head as she tried her hardest not to cry. "Naruto wouldn't leave me! I was a good sister! I took care of him when none of the mommy's could!" she yells!

"And who says that you're the reason he left?" a deep alluring voice came.

Suri looks in front of her in shock and fear when she sees...her. A girl with same face and body as Suri...except her hair covers the other eye. That was Rusi...her other persona. "What are you talking about?"

Rusi gives a cruel smile as she stood up with skimpy outfit she often sees in the red light district. Rusi wasn't one to show neither modesty nor gentleness like Suri. In fact...one time she took over and almost raped Naruto in his sleep. "You heard what Ruka said to Minako, what she tried to do. It was HER fault Naruto ran away. She scared away what rightfully belongs to us! Not that I can blame her, I saw that package from yesterday's bath...I would BEG him to bend me back to get fucked in both holes by him!"

Suri covers her head and whimpers, "No, no, no, no! Naruto is not like that!" Her pajamas that she wore since she went berserk four weeks ago started to get a wet spot from listening to her dark personality suggested ideas.

"You should have let me take his virginity when I had the chance...he would have been ours. We have seen the way he looks at Shiki and Miyuki...pure as the snow and sweet as sugar...with those tight lilies he could be fucking them in their beds all damn night for all we know! But what about Kaede? He looks at her with such passion! He often sleeps in her room when he gets sick even if we volunteer to watch him...THAT BITCH NEVER LIFTS A FINGER AND SHE GETS ALL THE LOVE!" Rusi puts her hands around Suri's neck.

"Agg! Rusi please! UGH...STOP!" she begs as she started to get faint.

"Sorry, but it appears that you're too weak to take what rightfully belongs to us…. so I want to have him all to myself now. No one is going to take away my fun! But...you ARE the dominant mind so be thankful for that advantage." she says those final words and fades away from existence. Suri coughs as more tears pour out from the near death experience.

Suri rubs her thighs only to realize her wet spot was a lot larger more and now more yellow from fear. Suri holds herself again, "He loves...me...I know he loves...I...I...love him..." as she cries her hair keeps switched colors from blood red to white snow. Even her eyes keep switched from violet to blood crimson.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruka was sitting on Naruto's bed...did her scolding really made her beloved little brother run from home? All she wanted was to show him that she could make him happy, that he was her whole world but now, she was taken off missions until she realizes what mistakes she made…. and that she did. She shouldn't have hurt him. Naruto left because he became scared of her after what she did.

But she'll find him...and when she does….. she'll never hurt him again…. nor she will ever leave him again….

XXXXXXXXXX

Shiki was sitting near a lake...she had no emotion on her face. She wore a traditional kimono with an old fashion bun holding her hair. She pulled out a photo of Naruto, her twin sister and herself. It was snowing gently in the picture; it almost looked like a scene from one of those romance movies. She was wearing the same clothing as she is wearing now...Naruto wore an old fashioned Uzumaki formal yukata. She remembers how often she teased him about how cute he looked in it.

Yeah, she can honestly say that Naruto is her only ray of sunlight in a rather bleak world.

She remembers how she and Naruto often slept together when they were still very young. It seemed as if his very presence warded any bad dreams she might have had.

She loves Naruto, more than anything in the world. She sometimes wonders if her love for him has surpassed that of a normal sibling love. She remembers talking to her birth mother about how people of Uzumaki clan often fell in love with their own family members and there were no laws against such unions...perhaps she…. It doesn't matter now.

At the moment, her world is empty...she feels tired, like all of her energy was drained from her.

Her main reason to smile was gone.

She sat in silence. She was...she was...was...in...

"Despair."

She cried all by herself and also prayed to God so that her brother would come back to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not far from where Shiki cried, in a tree sat Miyuki. She stares at her sister and can't help but start shedding tears of her own. In her hands she's tightly holding onto one Naruto's toys, his Red Sengoku Gundam figurine. Right now she feels both despair and betrayal.

Despair, because her brother ran away.

Betrayal, it was because her brother's fault that their family is now in pain. Ruka was in the right mind when she tried to "convince" Naruto that he shouldn't let unnecessary things burden his mind while he can have a perfect and easy life.

She glares coldly at the figurine in her hands but on the inside she's conflicted on her family's current predicament.

_SNAP!_

The toy that was broken in two felled to the ground, "…It's his fault…" Miyuki glares at the toy with coldness and anger…but…she cried that he hurt her heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuki was currently in Silver Leaf bar drinking away her sorrows, "Oi...another Rum and Cola." she requested.

An average looking male, about in his late twenties comes up and sighs, "Tsuki I think that you had enough to drink for today."

"Saji...shut up and pour me another drink." she lifts her face off the table and rudely gives her empty glass. "Come on Saji, I need it. My Uzumaki blood is very resilient to alcohol, so I can't get alcohol poisoning."

Saji refills her favorite drink as he sighs again, "Listen, I can't keep allowing you to drink so much. Nor look after you get wasted, so don't get in any more fights. Just yesterday you beat up half of the patrons here."

The female lifts herself up from her seat and wobbles as she starts to walk away, "Then I'll leave."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean it to come out like that. Look, I'll make you a deal..." he said quickly as he took her back to the barstool. He grabs a clean martini glass, then takes out Brandy, Green Chartreuse, White Creme De Menthe, Creme De Yvette, Yellow Chartreuse, Grenadine bottles and skillfully pours the liquids into the short shot glass.

After that, he puts the bottles back to their according locations and slightly moves the mixed drink towards the brutal woman. "This is my most experienced and expensive drink, only given to the heaviest drinker and daimyos...this is a La Pousse Cafe. "Multiple Alcohol beverages in a single glass"...this usually cost up to 10000 ryo and that's for a triple shot….. but the prize goes up to a million ryo as more different alcohols are poured ..." Tsuki quickly reaches for the martini glass and is about to drink it as if she was dry for months, but Saji slaps her hand away, "I'll let you have it for free...In exchange, tomorrow morning you will start looking for your brother and until you find you will never take another shot of booze again."

Tsuki hesitates for a moment but then smiles as she grabs the drink and gulps it down in one shot. "Fine...I promise..."

Saji sighs in relief and smiles, "Alright here." he gives Tsuki the key to his bar restroom. "3...2..."

Tsuki face suddenly glows blue; she quickly grabs the key and runs to the restroom... TOP SPEED!

Saji laughs lightly as he starts cleaning dirty glasses. He can hear the groans of pain coming from the facility, "Goes up well…. but comes back worse…."

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK TO NARUTO, EVENING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awakens in a white fancy living room. He groans a little and can't help but asks no one in particular, "Where am I?"

He hears someone's footsteps approaching him from his right and when he looks at that direction, he sees an old man, about in his late sixties, come into his vision, "Ahh, I see you have finally awakened...my grandchildren found you on the road to the village near here..."

Naruto, who didn't realize he was wearing a simple white puffy shirt and comfortable white long baggy pants, was making simple 'ah' sounds while pouting at the old man.

He then sees a boy with green hair and sunset orange eyes come into the room, "Oh I see the child has finally come around. Grandfather, Anew and Revive are already eating dinner...you and the young guest better hurry up before the food gets cold..."

The old man nods and motions for Naruto to follow him. They make a short walk down the hall and enter the dining room.

Naruto takes a look around the large room and when he looks at the center, he sees a big round table with few children around his age eating large amounts of food placed on it.

A girl with green hair and a striking resemblance to Ribbons squeals excitedly, "Eek, Anew, you were right! He looks soooo cute!"

She would have jumped the poor stuttering boy if a purple haired beauty hadn't come out and grabbed her neck in sleeper hold. "GAW-WAH!" the young girl blurts out before falling into unconsciousness.

Naruto notices the purple beauty's hair was cut short and brushed straight so well that it looked like a waterfall. The said person looks at Naruto gives him a smile, "Hello there. My name is Tiera…. and I'm a male." the boy says before setting himself at the table.

The old man also took his seat and hits Naruto on the head to snap out of his shock.

Naruto himself decides to not comment on how pretty Anew looked as a boy to avoid weird converations.

After, everyone finished eating their servings; the old man finally introduces himself.

"What, your Aeolia Schenberg?!" Naruto screams out.

Ribbons chuckles, "Crude but at least we know he's fine."

"What, how, wha- okay, breath Naruto breath….. I'm fine now, so, who are all of you?" the run away from Konoha asks.

Ribbons adjust himself in the chair a bit before answering, "We are Aeolia Schenberg's grandchildren."

Naruto nods as he bows his head to the famous professor, "It's an honor to meet you sir! I've read your book from Quantum Physics and it left a really big impression on me!"

The old man smiles, "Thank you for the kind words young man, but isn't a bit too hard for someone your age?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all! I'm really smart for my age so I finished reading it two days!"

The pretty male looks at the young boy with wide eyes, "That fast!? And you got past Quan[T] chapters like it was simple information?!"

Aeolia gains a serious look on his face and asks, "Naruto...why are you here?"

Naruto hesitates in answering the question for a moment but decides to not lie to the old man. Not only did his family save Naruto's life, they also gave him a place to rest and even fed him. They deserve to hear nothing but the truth, "Ok, you already did so much for me, so you deserve to know the truth. It started four weeks ago….I..."

XXXXXXXXXX

4 HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished telling his story. When he looks at their faces, he sees everyone looking at him wide eyes and jaws dropped, "And I wasn't able to take it anymore and collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. Then Ribbons-san and Anew-san saved me."

The elderly man nods, "I'm really impressed by your thirst for knowledge young man. I would like to extend an invitation to stay in this home where you can study to your heart's content. Along that, my grandchildren will also teach you the basics survival should you decide to leave in the near future." Offer the old man while giving Naruto a warm smile.

"What do you say Naruto, would you like to stay?" He asks again.

Naruto excitedly stood up and starts to quickly nod his head. But when he takes few steps away from the table, he suddenly started feeling really woozy and collapses…. again!

Anew looks at the purple haired boy, "Tieria, what do you think, was that a yes or no?"

"Honestly? I think it was a yes..."

XXXXXXXXXX

SIX MONTHS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto can be seen fencing with Ribbons as he thrust his practice fencing sword deep into his opponent's chest. Before Naruto can celebrate his victory, Ribbon's whacks Naruto on the head and trips him by his legs.

Naruto falls to the ground with a heavy thud and looks up to his instructor. "While I'm impressed with your progress Uzumaki, you still at times make rookie mistakes. Know this Naruto, in world of kunoichi, the concept of honor is rare. Just because you managed to get in one good hit doesn't mean that your adversary is beaten. What if your enemy lets you hit him/her on purpose so you would come in close for them to kill you or simply faked being beaten and would strike at you when you're back is turned. Remember in a battle against kunoichi, nothing is fair and everything is allowed."

Naruto nods, "I understand and thank you for the lesson sensei. It's only thanks to studying under all of you great teachers and friends that I even manage to actually put up a fight."

Anew, a girl with kind smile, amber colored eyes and periwinkle hair, came into their vision and asked "Oh, is training finished already?"

Ribbons nods as took Naruto's practice fencing sword, "Yeah and I can honestly say that if Naruto keeps up with this constant training, after some years he might have the potential to defeat Chunin level kunoichi and in the further future maybe even stronger enemies. But the latter remains to be seen, after all, the future is never written in stone."

Naruto walks beside Anew who smiles friendly at her friend."So, how about we make some Almond Chicken with grilled onions and roasted chestnuts? And for drinks I think Coconut milk with shaved ice?" offers Naruto.

Anew grabs her cheeks as jolts of delight pleasure came running through her mouth, "That sounds delicious! How about we make that Chocolate Mousse cake you love so much? As a celebration for making so much progress with your training?"

The two continue talking before they meet up with another female, Hilling Care. She instantly glomps Naruto and squeals in delight, "Eeek! How you been?! You don't talk to me as much anymore after you finished learning the basics of marksmanship!"

Naruto chuckles as he removes himself from the girl's bosom, "Sorry, but Ribbons has been on my case most of the time as he doesn't want me getting soft. You know his motto, 'strike the iron while it's hot'."

Hiling smiles and nods, "Well, you have proved to be quite a skilled at marksmanship during my training with bows and crossbows, but you're still rough around the edges. Remember, 'practice makes perfection' so don't stop practicing with your marksman skills and continue to get better."

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that. I also need continue practicing my hand-to-hand combat skills as well. Revive is definitely a slave driver when it comes it. He really doesn't understand the concept of going easy on the new guy. My back still hurts from yesterday's training….. you know… when he was throwing me around everywhere and called it training."

Hilling couldn't help but sweat drop and laugh awkwardly at hearing that, "hehe…yeah, Revive sometimes can be a little rough during his training sessions."

Naruto suddenly feels Anew hug him from behind. "And don't forget my lessons when comes persuasion, lying and disguising yourself."

At hearing the final part, Hilling starts drooling,"…ooh remember that time we made you cross-dress in that Gothic-Lolita dress? You looked so CUTE that I simply could have eaten you up!" At hearing that, Naruto breaks out of Anew's hug and hides behind her out of fear of what Hilling might do.

The small group started walking again while continuing their small chatter, "Man, I can't wait to starting learning from Aeolia Schenberg-sensei. He said he will start giving me lessons after I finished learning some of the basics of survival. I never thought Marketing can be so difficult! But he said he will not be teaching me about his theories on chakra support weapons. I actually agree with him on that one. Male body already has so little chakra in it that trying to manipulate it in any way can result in death."

"Indeed…" Everyone turns to see Tieria Erde walking beside them…..while wearing a dress…with a wig of the same hair color that was long enough to reach his back…IS HIS CHEST BIGGER THEN LAST TIME!? "Naruto… it's time for your seduction and its resistance lessons." He comically grabs Naruto's collar and start dragging him into the dungeon…err…basement.

"WAIT! Guys, please…I really am confused about this guy…chick…ugh whatever Tieria is!"

Ribbons chuckles as he gives Naruto thumbs-up, "We are as well! Good luck and tell us if he is a male or female!"

Anew giggles as she looks at her little brother-figure's tiers of waterfall proportions. "Bye-bye!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Want to eat some of my special brownies?" Anew says while giggling crazily and giving an equally crazy smile!

"WE DO!"

Thus the grandchildren of Aeolia Schenberg went to eat the special brownies and Naruto will learn that beauty can be a fickle thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

A woman with long wavy onxy colored-haired was waiting for her contact, "Hmm...I sincerely hope that Izuna has gain useful information." The woman had natural bags under her eyes giving her a mature seductive aura. Her lips her full and puffy with bloody red lipstick furthering her beauty.

She sees a figure...the sword mask dancer from the circus. The woman took off her mask to reveal sharingan eyes! She had onxy hair in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face making anyone who looks at her blush at the magnificent sight, "Onee-sama...forgive me for being late."

The mature woman hugs the younger one and smiles, "As long as you were safe. Any news on the remaining Jinchuriki's Izuna?"

Izuna nods, "Yes, I found the Kyuubi hosts. Twins carrying both Yin and Yang portions of the beasts...along with..." She crosses her arms as she had gain a small blush.

The older woman raises a eyebrow. "With?"

"I use my Sharingan's special genjutsu to allow me to be completely unnoticed by anybody and look at me without suspension...except for one male boy. He actually ignored me and read a book. Even when I focus my illusion on only him he wasn't allure." she smiles gently as her blush slightly appeared more. "I...like the child. He had determination and courage unlike most males this era...I gave him one of my masks. Madoka-nee-sama...I-"

Madoka nods at her sister, "I understand from what you spoke with such passion. But for now we must focus on our work."

"Of course my sister."

Though Izuna couldn't see it her sister was smiling at the contradiction of a child. She might actually think that the wait would be worth it.

She had no idea what her reaction would be...

Chapter End

Omake: Brownies

Naruto came out of the basement while sporting a massive blush on his face. He just finished masterfully evading the advances of Tieria…he can't believe what the purple haired beauty was actually hiding beneath clothing! That will be a problem that will keep him away from any beautiful humans for a long while! He went to the white luxurious living room to see…everyone giggling and poking the air.

Ribbons looks at Naruto, "Hey…HEY! It's the sage of six paths! BWAHAHAHA!"

Naruto slowly steps away from them as he sees Aeolia looking at him… "wha-"

"Brownies…"

"Gigglin-"

"Brownies…" The old man says before he took Naruto away into his office to work on his mind.

Naruto will never eat any brownies ever again.

_**AK: HA, I bet you weren't expecting the antagonist of 00 Gundam to train Naruto. This AU cast meaning nothing to do with Gundam's. Anyway besides this chapter they won't come back unless mentioned or flashbacks by Naruto. Next will be Naruto living on his own and the start of the first arc. Please review, and Have A Nice Wheeee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AK: Yo everyone! Sorry for the late delay my computer was off and my muse was gone…oh well better late than never huh!? Q & A time!**_

Emilbootanimefreak: _**Kushina's POV is in this chapter! What can I say…I love making my readers on their toes! Lol **_

Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock: _**As Gundam Tanaka would say 'HAHA, no mortal can guess what I'm thinking!' Naruto making weapons will start soon…very…soon…**_

Soundion_**: No note really would you really let someone get of scott free who just tried to rape your most beloved member of the family? I think the pushiment was actually the opposite of harsh. **_

REVANOFSITHLORD_**: Sorry no spoilers but I hope you still review!**_

RokuAnsatsu_**: Maybe~! Hehehe**_

RandomPudding_**: While that idea is good I can't. Type Moon makes get Naruto instantly OP. But trust me there will be a power were Naruto would think what you wrote. Trust me and read on!**_

Jarjaxle_**: Suri has a split personality disorder which means her mind has two or more different personalities in one body. Sadly I once knew a friend who had the condition but died at a very young age… Suri is human but with two minds her sweet self and Rusi the darker version of her mind…and maybe more…kuhohoho**_

Volos_**: In this chapter! You think I wouldn't add her?**_

killer-4-a-reason_**: Then why are you even here if you're not into harems? But yes some girls will not fall for him.**_

Daedric X_**: It is not. Quantum Scicene just shows how Naruto is really smart and I'm just been a crazy fan of Gundam's lately but they won't have anything to do with the story.**_

Dregus_**: Do not worry, her POV is this chapter. Hey. Some love Naruto that they depended his presence 24/7 like Suri.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this! **_

Kushina was sitting on a bench at the park that she and her beloved wife often took the whole family for picnic.

"It's been a year since..." she trailed off. Indeed, a full year has passed since Naruto's escape from the village. It was a really rough year for her family but things are slowly starting to get better. It's only sad that her family will never be the same again. Naruto's departure brought changes to her daughters. To some a lot, to some a little.

When Suri was let out of her timeout room, everyone was surprised to see her hair color being snow white instead of red and instead of her usual violet eyes, they now were crimson red. She also became shyer. While she doesn't stutter like a certain Hyūga heiress, she often avoids talking to people, even her family and when she does talk, it's in a very low voice that is barely above whisper. But just because her personality has changed, doesn't mean she is any less dangerous. Some Konoha's male civilians learned that the brutal way when they tried to take advantage of her new shy personality. Whenever Suri is in battle or is simply in a very uncomfortable situation, she lets her split personality, Rusi, take over and deal with the violence. Some kunoichi were worried that the Rusi personality might go into rampage someday, but they were relieved of their worries when Rusi herself said that as long as no one gets in the way of her "fun", there will be no friendly casualties.

Shiki came out of her sorrow four months ago and decided that instead wasting her time crying, she will train hard and dedicate all of her efforts in finding Naruto. The downside is that Shiki hasn't been able to smile anymore, nor look happy like she used to. She now always wears a mask of boredom and indifference. During meals she eats her food quietly and when spoken to, she talks in bored, monotone voice. For some reason, she also started wearing all of Kushina's old kimonos. When asked why she wears them, she refuses to give an answer. She also refuses to train with her mothers, but it is not because she hates them or anything, no, she still loves her family dearly, but she simply wants grown in strength on her own instead of relying on others.

Minako at first was hesitant to agree but in the end, she decided to let her do her own training. It turned to be a good decision as Shiki's independent training revealed that she has perfect chakra control. In fact, her control is so perfect that she can drastically lengthen her range of attacks, channel chakra through weapons much better than others her age and walk on water with only bare minimum of the effort.

Shiki's twin sister Miyuki was able to let go a big portion of her rage for Naruto but it's still there. Honestly speaking, no one knows how she will react if she ever sees Naruto again. She hasn't gotten warmer to her family or of any of her friends, showing nothing but cold attitude, but again, it's not out of anger for her family but for reasons only she herself knows.

Miyuki, like her sister, has also started doing her own independent training. She in particularly trains her mind, often reading books about tactics and chakra theories. She started an early training in her elemental affinities, water and wind. Her goal for that is to find out if it is possible for her to combine two elements into a sub-element without help of a bloodline but so far her efforts haven't produced any results.

Tsuki has focused most of her time on tracking down Naruto. She swore not to take a single drop of alcohol until she finds him. She has taken training in swordsmanship with much more vigor then before and it won't be long till she surpasses Kushina herself. Thou she still retains her brutal way of fighting. It's just something deeply enrooted in her nature. Also being seventeen now, she started receiving a lot of male attention but she made it clear that until she finds Naruto, she will not get into any type of relationships…. nor will she ever will when she does find him. No one knows why.

Kaede was normal as ever when she finally was able to stop spacing out. She spends most of her time training or taking long term missions. Only Minako has lately seen what the claymore user looks like. She has grown her hair long and started to wear armor from the first shinobi war period with some of her own personal modifications to it. When asked why she simply answers that she likes it.

And finally, Ruka. She was allowed to continue her kunoichi duties by Minako after crying for forgiveness and pleaded to allow her look for Naruto. Minako knew that her daughter truly regretted her actions and allowed her back on the field, but she will not be allowed to rise in kunoichi ranks for quite some time. But to Ruka that didn't matter. The girl has been taking missions all over the elemental nations in hopes to find her missing brother. One thing is clear; she will never stop looking until Naruto is returned safely to Konoha… and to her arms.

Kushina looks at the blue sky as a lone tear runs down her cheek...will she ever see her baby again…. she doesn't know. She can only hope that wherever her son is, he is safe and sound.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

A blonde haired twelve-year old was walking through a forest with a smile. "Ahh…what a beautiful day! Really wish there was a river or a lake nearby, would love to do some fishing." This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. It has been two months since he started living on the road and he officially loves every second of it. Unlike the time he left Konoha, he is now more physically prepared and mentally ready.

"Hmm... while I enjoy traveling like I do now I need to consider getting myself a safe haven. Can't always be on the road or will get myself caught eventually, but where to start looking? Hmmm…" Naruto frowns in concentration for a few minutes but then sights and relaxes. "Best not to think about it now, this isn't the time or place for that. What was it that Ribbons's used to say….- 'answers always come to those who are patient'- or something like that. Guess I'm gonna follow his philosophy for now." Naruto muttered to himself.

Over the months that he's been staying with the grandchildren of Aeolia Schenberg, Naruto has become quite strong. Anew's lessons in speech, lying, persuasiveness and intimidation had won him more fights then actual physical ones. Thanks to her cooking lessons he has been eating healthy and can maintain a strong body. Although… at times he does miss sleeping next to Anew, she was warm and sweet… and she was also the only person able to prevent Hiling from taking advantage of Naruto at nights.

Revive's hand-to-hand training was very rough at first but Naruto was gradually getting better and better. If he had stayed and continued his training past basics, he might have matched Revive in speed in a couple of years. Naruto was trained in the basics of two different martial arts, Tai Chi and Kenpo. Tai Chi allowed him to redirect the flow of his movement's energy and keep his head calm during battle.

Chinese Kenpo was deadly as it was powerful and if practiced properly, can deal some serious damage to his opponents in places where he/she expects the least.

Naruto was also thought another fighting style called boxing...he never uses it since Ribbons told him it was a more honorable sport. However, thanks to it, he was able to guess faints during combat and make his opponents double guess themselves when fighting him.

Learning marksmanship under Hiling was his most favorite part of training. Aiming at the target and shooting it down with ease were the basics of marksmanship, but when he went to the advanced level of training…. it was hard.

Shooting at constantly moving targets along with Naruto moving as well was tough. While his mind and eyes can keep up with the target's movement patterns and speed, his reflexes and aiming speed still need a lot of improving, not to mention he constantly has to think of the wind resistance, sudden obstacles and many other variables that can disturb the perfect shot. But among the skills he learned this was his ace as for now, he prefers to keep his enemies at a distance. Though reloading the crossbows is becoming quite a hassle and a bow is neither as accurate nor damaging as a crossbow. Perhaps he can find solutions for those problems in the near future.

Ribbons's training has been the most important and hardest one. During his training, Naruto had to throw away his sense of honor in order to achieve victory. As much as Naruto prefers fighting fair, kunoichi prefer otherwise. Though he will not attack defenseless opponents since Anew's lessons in reading people helps him in telling when his opponents are harmless. But he still has a lot to learn in that department as there people out there who are masters when it comes to masking their emotions.

With his current overall abilities, Naruto is confident that he can defeat a genin level kunoichi, but anything above that level is still out of his skill range.

Naruto now remembers his lessons with Aeolia. He taught the blond everything about marketing, business, percentage, and many other things related to economy in order for the blond to able to keep up with today's world.

As Naruto continues walking down the road, his face suddenly becomes sad. He misses his sisters and mothers. He looks at his pocket-watch that Hiling gave him as a parting gift. His younger sisters should be at the academy by now while Ruka would be making food for him. He chuckles; he never realized how much he actually paid attention to his sisters lives.

"GET OFF ME!" An angry shout can be heard not far from his location.

Naruto decides to investigate the reason behind such an angry shout. He quietly sneaks through the bushes and trees of the forest and reaches an open grassy field. He was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

He saw a girl, around his age, fighting against six other women. Judging from the six women clothing, they are most likely bandits or some type of criminals. He snarls at this as Ribbons always told him that just because you don't have any honor in battle doesn't mean you can't help those in need.

Acting quickly, he takes out some sleeping gas bombs that Aeolia made him just in case Naruto found himself in a dire situation against an enemy he couldn't take head on. He takes out a respirator as well out of his bag so he wouldn't breathe in any of the gas himself. Then he watches the ongoing battle intently and waits for the moment when he can interfere.

The girl was kicked in the stomach and was forced down to her knees. She knew these women were slavers patrolling in this area for any possible people to capture. She begs to Izanami and any other deities out there to bring someone to help her. She doesn't want end up becoming someone's slave.

Seeing the six attackers letting down their guard, Naruto throws seven gas bombs…. success! The six women didn't notice the gas bombs until they landed right their feet and by then it was too late. The bombs exploded into a big white cloud that covered the whole field.

After waiting for a couple of seconds for the gas to take effect, Naruto rushes in into the center of the cloud and quickly picks up the girl who was unconscious due to the sleeping effect. He runs to the nearest bushes and hides her there. He then runs back into the gas cloud again.

He checks the six downed women for anything that he could use to tie them up with and it was in his luck that they had plenty of rope. Most likely for the many victims they capture.

He ties up the six sleeping women tightly to ensure that they couldn't move in case they woke up too early from their sleep. After checking the ropes Naruto starts picking through their pockets for any weapons and…. money….. Hey, their criminals, all Naruto is doing is "liberating" the stolen money!

After finishing his pickpocket-…. I mean stolen goods "liberation", Naruto runs back to the girl he had hidden in the bushes. After seeing that she is still unconscious, Naruto decides that's he will be carrying her till she wakes up or till he reaches the nearest village.

XXXXXXXXXX

After carrying the girl for a whole day, Naruto decided to stop and set up a camp to rest. Carrying extra baggage tired him much more quickly than he expected.

He begins by starting a small camp fire then sets up a small tent. He places the still sleeping girl in the tent so she wouldn't get cold while he cooks something to eat.

He prepares a simple but tasty wild vegetable soup. Before he can begin eating he hears some stirring coming from inside the tent…. the girl has most likely awakened.

After a few moments pass the girl slowly crawls out of the tent. Her head frantically looks around from one place to another until her eyes settle on him.

No longer in rush to get away from the six criminals, Naruto can properly analyze the girl's features.

She has green eyes and neck-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Body wise, Naruto can honestly say that she has almost the same figure as his younger twin sisters although her breasts are a bit bigger and hips were a bit curvier. She's also wearing a light-green kimono with some simple green sandals.

The girl gives him a suspicious look. Trying to avoid a misunderstanding he gives her a friendly smile. "Hey there! How are you feeling? Would like to-" he is cut off when the girl suddenly pounces and knocks him over.

Naruto groans a little from the impact but quickly becomes stiff when he feels something heavy sit on his belly and places the pointy edge of a knife at his bare neck.

He opens his eyes and sees the girl glaring at him. This is not good.

"Who are you!?" she asks harshly while cutting his neck a little.

"My name is Naruto and is this any way to thank your savior?" Naruto answers.

"How do I know that you're not working for those slavers, huh!?" she asks suspiciously.

"If I was working for them, do you really think you would be allowed to move around so freely as you are now or the fact that you're not drugged in some way to keep you sedated." Naruto answers calmly.

After thinking over Naruto's words, the girl slowly removes the knife from his neck and gets off him but still has a tight grip on the weapon handle.

Naruto sits back near the fire, picks up a new bowl and pours some soup in it. He then offers it to the girls. "Eat up. The whole ordeal from before must have left you hungry." He says gently.

Still eyeing the boy with suspicion, she takes the bowl from his hands and stares at it for a full minute, probably contemplating if there is any poison in it. Her stomach then starts grumbling and she decides to take the risk and eat the offered food. After taking just one sip, the girl's eyes widen, she digs in with gusto and devourers the soup in second's time.

She then burps a little and while blushing lightly from her less then graceful manners, gives Naruto her bowl. "Can I have seconds, please?"

Naruto gives her a gentle smile and refills the bowl with more soup.

After finishing eating, the small camp fell into an awkward silence with nothing but flickers of fire being heard.

They both stare at fire until the girl finally says, "Thank you… for saving me… and sorry with how I reacted."

Naruto answers her with the same gentle smile. "It's ok, would have reacted almost the same way if I was in your situation."

The girl nods at his answer. "So what's your name? I gave you mine so it's only fair that you gave me yours." Naruto asks.

"It's Shizuka." she gives a short answer.

"It's a pretty name, really fitting for someone as pretty as you." Naruto commented.

Shizuka blushes a little at hearing this but gives no reply to it.

After few more minutes pass Naruto decides that it's best that they went to sleep and they will talk things over in the morning.

Despite Shizuka's protest, he convinces her to sleep in the small tent while he takes the sleeping bag outside. With great reluctance the girl crawls into the tent after wishing him a good night.

Naruto himself didn't waste any more time and lay down on the sleeping bag. It didn't take long for sleep to take him as he was really exhausted from today's events and just really wants to rest.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto was standing in middle of a wasteland, "W-w-where am I? What the-?!" he yells as he looks at his body. He was older, somewhere between nineteen or twenty. He wears a black robe with embroidered crosses and white gloves. He also has two black belts around his hips under the coat and finally he has a weird contraption on his right arm and a sword in his left hand._

_"This is the end...Naruto." He unconsciously lifts his left hand that had the sword and points it in front of him. His eyes widen when he sees ten figures. Nine in the back and one in the front. He couldn't identify any of them or tell what they looked like as their visages were blurry, as if he was looking at them through a thick fog. The only thing that he could make out from their blurry body shapes is that they were all females. _

_The blurry woman in the front take a step closer and says "Naruto...join me..." she raises her hand to extend the offer, her voice was soft and if one listened in very, VERY carefully, passion and love would also be detected in it._

_Naruto glares at her, "You hurt my friends...my family, both blood and my honorary ones! I'll take you down no matter what!" Naruto's rushes in with his sword poised to strike. _

_Just as he is about to be upon her, everything burst into intense sky high, grey flames. Naruto screams in pain and agony as he feels his entire flesh burning. Then the flames intensify even more and his flesh is instantly burned off into ashes, leaving almost nothing behind but charred skeleton. The woman's loud evil laughter could be heard in the air._

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up frightened and sweating. He checks all over his body for any form burn wound but sighs in relief when he finds nothing, "What a horrible dream. Why did I have such a nightmare? It felt as if it was real…" Naruto tries to ponder on it but puts it off for later.

He takes a peek inside the small tent and sees that Shizuka is still asleep. Taking a closer look inside, he saw how cute she looked while sleeping. He then starts wondering why he used that particular word to describe Shizuka. Sure, Anew Returner, Hiling Care, and even Tieria were beautiful (though was Tieria was one hell of fucking contradiction), but describing her like that, for some reason, felt right.

He shook his head and went to make some breakfast. Perhaps he can think more on his current situation and where should he go next.

He was sitting right in front of the fire as he cooked some fried eggs with potatoes, tomatoes, peas, paprika, and a little garlic. There is also some dry meat on the side. He made sure to add some spices to make the meal more tasteful since his guest could use a good morning meal after experiencing yesterday's harsh events.

While cooking Naruto starts wondering, from where does Shizuka come from. Her kimono was well made and clearly wasn't cheap. It's very hard to get that kind of expensive and rare clothing. You definitely won't find them in any minor villages so she must be from a big and well known village. He takes out a map that Tieria's twin sister, Regina Regatta, gave him and looks at it.

THERE! Nadeshiko village. Naruto often heard from his mother's how her old teacher, Jiyuna, got into trouble while visiting that particular village. Naruto remembers how Ruka and Kaede laughed at Minako's predicament. Apparently, she was supposed to marry that village's Kage because Jiyuna had done some sort of crime against the village leader or fell under some law. Minako went to the village to correct her stupid old teacher's mistakes. He heard how there was a week long debate but the matter was somehow resolved. But no one ever knew how. He often wonders how his mother managed to avert such crises.

After finishing putting some final touches on cooked food, he places it whole on a big plate and takes to the tent. He really hopes that a simple breakfast like this will be enough to satisfy the royalty. He crawls inside the tent sees that Shizuka is till deep in sleep. Her gentle snores really make her look cute, "Hmhm..." Naruto hums as he gently shakes her awake. "Shizuka...c'mon it's time to wake up."

XXXXXXXXXX

SHIZUKA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up grudgingly...I was never a morning type of girl. But when I awoke to the new day I saw...the same boy who saved me yesterday. My word... he looks so handsome! He was smiling sweetly at me as he gently shakes me by my shoulder. Being so close to him and feeling his warm hand on my skin really made want to just go back to sleep. I'm sure my dreams would be very sweet. But then I smelled something delicious in the air so when I opened my eyes again, I saw Naruto place a big plate filled with some fried eggs, assortment of cooked vegetables and some dry meat on the side. He then also places a big cup filled orange juice. "Hey, I made you some breakfast. When you're ready, eat up and afterwards we'll discuss on what we should do next."

I gingerly nodded and grabbed the offered plate. The prepared meal was simple but the taste was incredible and that's all I needed to know so I could wolf it down without restrain. Oooh, this is such delicious breakfast. I look at Naruto through the opened flaps of the tent. He...he is such a strange male. Kind, smart and most likely strong if he managed to carry me for whole day yesterday before exhausting himself. So far, this was the weirdest experience in my life.

XXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is currently cleaning his pan and other cooking utensils, "Hmm...She seemed happy." he looks at his pocket watch. "If I'm right about her being a resident of Nadeshiko village then we can make it there by the afternoon."

He sees Shizuka come out with a small, almost unnoticeable blush on her face, "Uh, I am finished with the food. Thank you for making it."

"Oh it's no problem; just place the plate and the cup beside me. I'll be done with cleaning the dishes soon." the beautiful girl nods and does as she was asked. As Naruto continues cleaning the dishes he looks at Shizuka who was fixing the tent. "Umm… hey, if it's not too much trouble, can I ask on where do you come from? Judging by how you are used to camping and that detailed kimono...are you from Nadeshiko village?"

Shizuka after making the tent into a cylinder form nods, "Yes, you are quite correct. I am surprised that you were able to make such connection with only so little to go by in regards of Intel."

Naruto smiles, "Well, I'm just a bit more intelligent than most people. So why are you out here in the wilderness?"

Shizuka frowns deeply as she sat on the ground, "I… I simply had some serious matters to think about and decided to take a long stroll to help me clear my head."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder, "Really? It must have been something really important, if you risked going alone through the wilderness."

"Well, local animals and few rare bandits don't really pose too much trouble, but the six women from yesterday had some skill. From their stances I could easily tell that they were at genin level. They were most likely academy drop outs from some village." she sighs.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he starts drying the dishes, "They caught you off guard didn't they?"

"Usually I could take care of myself easily in such situations. My mother has personally trained me in the ways of kunoichi since I was four years old. I'm quite proud to say that I can take on low chunin level kunoichi." she spoke with pride but then her voice became sour. "But I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I didn't notice how quickly they surrounded me and reacted only when I felt one of them kick me in the back."

Naruto gain a confused look, "Huh… that's kinda of a stupid move… I mean, it would have been much more effective to go for the head and knockout the victim or place the person into a chokehold to cut off air supply which would again lead to knocking out the victim."

Shizuka couldn't help but laugh lightly in amusement, "Why do you think they became academy dropouts in the first place?"

Naruto himself laughs at hearing this, "Yeah, I guess they didn't make the cut when it came to the brain department."

"And judging from how sloppy their combat stances were yesterday, they didn't make the cut in the combat department either" laughs Shizuka a little bit more. She then sighs happily. So far this morning proved to be wonderful. She had a good night's sleep, was woken up by a handsome boy who cooked her a delicious breakfast and now shared a light and warm conversation with him. She glances at Naruto who is putting the dried dishes into his back. Yeah, she can definitely say that they will become good friends. "So when are we going?"

Naruto picks up his bag and smiles, "We can go now if you're ready. "

Shizuka took a quick scan around what used to be camp area to make sure nothing was left behind and nods at him. "I'm ready."

Naruto nods back, "Let's go then and if we're lucky, we might make it to the village within the next two hours if we push it."

Shizuka smiles and nods, "Alright then, lead the way!"

Naruto then gains an amused smile, "You know, I should be saying that to you since you live in this area."

Shizuka for her part blushes from embarrassment but a mischievous smile quickly adorns her face as she turns around and starts walking. "Yeah, keep laughing smart guy and I just might "accidently" lead you into a bear cave."

Naruto pales at hearing this and decides that it's best to keep his mouth shut for now and follows after Shizuka's retreating back. The said girl had a smile on her face with her tongue sticking out comically in the middle. That will show him for making fun of her.

About few hundred meters away from the kid duo, a woman with midnight black hair, red eyes and dressed in blue dress was standing on thick branch of a tall tree. "How interesting." she says with a smirk and then fades away into the shadows.

Chapter end

_**AK: Good huh!? Next chapter will show where Naruto will finally be staying could it be Nadeshiko or another village?! Stay tune to find out next time…hehehe!**_


End file.
